


Himawari's Wish

by Blackmintrabbit



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Blood and Violence, Boruto Is A Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gender Roles, Himawari Wants What's Best for Her Dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Intersex, M/M, Madara Is the Reincarnation of Tenji, Naruto Is the Reincarnation of Kaguya, Naruto's Pretty What About It?, Original Character(s), Pre-First Shinobi World War, Pre-Naruto Canon Era, Prisoner of War, Romance, Slow Burn, Uchiha Izuna Lives, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmintrabbit/pseuds/Blackmintrabbit
Summary: "From a young age Naruto knew his place in this world; that he didn’t belong. Hashirama was like the sun and Madara was the moon. He on the other hand was the small, lone sunflower among a sea of tall grass. Never to be picked and meant to stand alone."Himawari knows Boruto means well, but her older brother just didn't understand. Their father bore a pain that only very few could see, yet to her it was as clear as day. Even at seven the youngest Uzumaki understood their dad was just too good for this world and the Hokage's Artisan agreed. The old woman told many great stories about the Kages over the years. It was only a matter of time until late one night, Himawari would catch glimpse of a shooting star.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Naruto (one sided), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	1. Who's Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kyuubi festival is upon us.

_"Shikamaru-san? Where's Otou-san?"_

_"Sorry, Boruto, there was a last minute meeting with the Council of Elders, but he wanted me to tell you-"_

_"Shikamaru-kun, it's okay. I'll go speak with him. Could you watch Himawari for a second?"_

_"Will Tou-san be home later?"_

**_"I don't think so Himawari-chan, but I promise he'll be there when you wake up."_ **

* * *

“Tadai-”

Multicolored confetti rained around the surprised Hokage who barely put a foot into the door before being greeted by the voices of his children.

“Happy birthday!” Himawari cheered and Boruto grumbled, setting off the miniature small confetti cannons. His slightly slumped posture gradually straightens as Himawari drops her empty confetti canon runs to hug him tightly around the waist, pressing her face deep in his shirt. He smelled like the soap kaa-san would wash their laundry with, and beneath it there was the unmistakable scent of ramen broth that most likely spilled on him from lunch. Naruto laughed, giving her a one-armed hug back, patting her on the head.

“What’s all this?” He gestured to the streamers on the walls and the handmade sign that hung in the archway that led to the dining room. It was clearly his daughter’s doing judging by the scrawled yet pretty handwriting and excessive use of color. Hinata stood behind the three, being sure to snap a few shots on her camera, before grabbing her husband’s things out of his busy hand and quickly resting them to the side. That’s when he noticed the yukata she wore, the heat from past summer still lingering to make it too warm to wear a kimono. The dark grape wine of the fabric contrasted against her pale skin, soft pink dahlias detailing the bottom and cuffs, and a pink obi emphasizing her waist. Her inky hair was piled on top of her head and held together by a gold hair ornament he remembered getting her while on a trip to Sunagakure. Her cheeks held a light blush, and her lips were emphasized with red tinted gloss. Her lilac eyes warmly met his, long dark lashes batting at him like a silent greeting. To anyone else it would look like the appraising look of his husband seeing his wife dolled up, but for Boruto standing stiffly to the side it seemed off, like they were communicating something that as their son, he wouldn’t understand. However, he did recognize the flicker of remorse and he left it to it being the gaze of a husband who wasn’t home enough to see his wife look like this more often.

Sakura came out from around the corner, also dressed in a yukata, yet hers had different shades of pale orange in a checkered pattern with a seafoam green border and obi. An emerald hair clip tucked her bangs to the side, and her makeup was albeit heavier than Hinata’s makeup but suited her. She was fussing with Sarada’s hair, despite her daughter’s protests adding one last hair pin to her bun.

“See it wasn’t so bad-”

“They’re sticking me in my head kaa-chan,” the young Uchiha whined, reaching up to adjust her bun, only for Sakura to slap her hand away.

“It’s only for the festival Sarada-”

“But-”

Sakura’s nose flared warningly “HMPH.”

Sarada crossed her arms, preparing to stick her tongue out at what she expected to be a snickering Boruto, but the boy didn’t seem to be paying them any mind. She finally took notice of Naruto and clasped her hands together in awe.

“Hokage-sama!” She bowed, practically briming with newfound energy, and completely forgetting the pins digging into her scalp.

Boruto rolled his eyes, sneering and mimicking her but stopped when getting caught by Hinata who gave him a warning look. Sakura turned on him, putting her hands on her hips, and arching an eyebrow. Naruto anxiously took a step back, already bracing himself for an earful. “It’s about time you got here _hokage-sama_ I was about to take Boruto for his word when he said that you wouldn’t be able to make it on time.” Boruto didn’t look at his father, keeping his eyes to the side. The older blonde internally sighed, mentally reminding himself to talk with Boruto when he’d get the chance. Unfortunately, there were multiple similar reminders he tucked away for himself that he never got to. He never imagined it would be difficult to have a conversation with his own son, yet he understood why the twelve-year-old was so upset. He wasn’t home as much as he should’ve been. Hinata never called him out on it, quick to empathize and reassure him that Boruto would come around, but deep down he knew it bothered her to.

Himawari unlatched herself from his waist, pushing her head into the palm of his hand. The seven-year-old looked adorable in her blue yukata, and child-size geta. The man’s chest filled with warmth.

Naruto scratched the back of his sheepishly. “G-gomen. Shikamaru needed me to sign off on a few things that have been sitting on my desk this week. There were also some last-minute things with the festival. It’s actually a funny story, this cabbage merchant got into it with a vendor and-”

Sakura cut him off mid-sentence, pushing him toward the stairs. “Okay, okay, we get it. Go take a shower and get dressed. The festival starts in an hour, don’t you have to do the opening and get on the float?”

“We have two hours. The _Gado_ will take Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari to the village gates to board the float.” Naruto corrected her, causing Boruto to frown. Before the preteen could say anything though, the pinkette _effortlessly_ manhandled him up the first flight of stairs.

“Great! Then move your ass and go bathe. Kami-sama, you’re a grown man Naruto, why do you still smell like ramen after all these years?”

Naruto sputtered defensively. “I don’t smell like it all the time, I just spilled Ichiraku on my myself today-”

“Blah, blah, blah…”

Himawari sat on the deck outside in their yard, careful to not dirty her yukata while keeping tally of Sarada and Boruto’s kunai throwing competition. Their mothers sat out of sight in the common room, drinking tea and chatting with each other. The sun was setting toward the horizon, casting the sky in in sea of orange, pinks, purples and lapis. A burnt tangerine glow set itself on them, as day crept into the gentle cool of the evening. The girl was could barely hide her joy or smugness at the knowledge their dad was home. All the hard work she put into decorating the house was worth it, washing away the doubt she felt until the moment the front door opened.

Himawari victoriously stuck her tongue out at Boruto. “I told you he’d make it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Boruto rolled his eyes, twirling the kunai on his pinky before striking it on the target board on the tree, hitting the bullseye. His little sister took tally, in the dirt with a stick. It was Sarada’s turn next. “It doesn’t mean we should suddenly forget all those times he never showed up.”

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes back at him, sighing in exasperation as though he was the younger one. Sometimes she felt like she was the older sibling. Boruto made his resentment of their father no secret, and over the past year it’s been growing. It was true that their dad was more absent than he was present, and Himawari felt like she was seeing him more on TV than she was at home, but she didn’t feel the way that her brother did. She looked forward to when he came home, and when he wasn’t there, she missed him. At school she spoke highly of him, and the best of best days was when he’d surprise her after school by being there to pick her up instead of Kazumi-san her sitter if not her Okaa-san. She couldn’t deny the glee she felt seeing other kids look at him in awe and sometimes her in jealousy.

Who could say their dad was _the_ Hokage? How could she not feel pride when looking at him?

The girl huffed indignantly. “He’s the _Hokage_.” She enunciated, as though it should’ve been obvious, causing the older boy to bristle at her. “Okaa-san says it’s a big job that not just anyone can do. That’s why everyone goes to him, because-

he’s the only one who can get it all done, yeah I get it.” He said the last part sharper than he intended to, causing her to flinch at his tone. He exhaled heavily through his nose trying to calm his nerves. “I got that talk when I was a kid too.”

Himawari’s cheeks puffed up into a pout.

“Quit acting like you’re not still a kid!”

“I’m practically a teenager!”

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“You haven’t grown since last year!”

“EH?”

Sarada’s eyebrow twitched in irritation as the siblings got into a shouting match. She growled under her breath, throwing the kunai with precise aim between the two causing them to jump apart.

Boruto whirled on her. “Oi! Sarada-”

“ _Damare!_ ” She shrilled, hands on her hips in perfect imitation of her mother. “It’s the Hokage-sama’s birthday and the Kyuubi Festival Baka-to, have some respect.” She turned to Himawari who’s smug grin instantly dropped. “And Himawari-chan, you know your brother is an idiot, if you argue with him, you’ll lose braincells.”

Himawari nodded sagely and Boruto’s jaw dropped.

“Whose friend, are you?”

“Quit being mean to your sister!”

“I’m only trying to save her from the disappointment, and she was being mean to me first!”

Before Sarada could retort something back, Sakura poked her head outside.

“ _Mina,_ come quickly. Naruto-kun’s getting ready to come downstairs.” She tilted her head, analyzing the three critically. “Did something happen?”

**“No!”**

Hinata hummed to herself quietly, adjusting Naruto’s haori with efficient hands. The montsuki kimono he wore was one she’d gotten him for Founder’s Day in the Spring. Designed for lighter weather, but still warm enough for him to wear in October. Well…as if that’d happen. The man ran hot like a furnace. Like a good wife, she already had the clothes laid out for him on their bed and insisted on washing his back the best she could without wetting her outfit or messing up the makeup Sakura worked so hard on to perfect. At thirty-three, she still wasn’t able to much with cosmetics unless she wanted to make it look like she’d been hit in the face by a rock. Hanabi always jokingly said that if she got tired of being a wife to the Hokage that she could look into become a makeup-artists on a movie set. Her lip quirked upward in amusement.

“Ta da.” She giggled, stepping back and turning him so that they both stood in the mirror. Wearing her geta they almost stood at the same height, his head just a few inches above her own. The orange, black kimono with white and red detail made Naruto look more filled out, and once he put on his sandals and Kage hat he’d look the part he was always destined to play.

Naruto gently grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to the palm, making her chest flood with warmth. Being close to him was a dream, feeling his arms wrapped around in a firm embrace, the touch his lips against hers when they’d kiss, the overwhelming sensation when he was moving in and out of her and they pressed their bodies close. It was Nirvana. Euphoric even, like a special mix of sake made to put you in a state of ecstasy, and Hinata would shamelessly drink every drop till there was nothing left, uncaring of how she’d feel in the morning. In that time everything would fall back in place again in this reality that they shared which was an oddity of a marriage. She’d be on the other side of an unbreachable wall the blonde built that all but one has ever managed to climb and make it to the other side.

“Remember a few days ago I told you I’ve been wanting to see you in this kimono?” She flattened imaginary wrinkles on the cloth down his shoulders and chest. “It was hard incorporating the orange into it because the artisan thought it’d look silly. But when I told her who it was for, she and the seamstresses made it work.” Hinata rubbed the fabric between her index finger and thumb, appreciating the quality of the fabric absentmindedly. “I even had her stitch our clan symbols on the inside,” she took his hand and had him feel on the interior the haori where they were sewn in. She sighed to herself, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. How long has it been since she’s done that without it feeling rushed or done without much enthusiasm? The days when he was home, it was mostly spent sleeping, occasionally rising to relieve himself before falling back into their mattress in exhaustion. Hinata tried to be a good wife, not wanting to complain or put up a fuss and try to ease his burdens the best she could, but she barely knew what those burdens were because he never rarely ever shared. It was easier at the beginning of their marriage, before he became Hokage, and then he did, and Bolt was born, and then Himawari…

Naruto cupped her face with his hands, lightly grazing her cheekbone with his thumb.

She protested half-heartedly, “you’ll mess up my makeup.” She didn’t care as much as she let on. The former Hyuga heiress couldn’t muster the courage to look him in his eyes. In all their over twelve years of marriage, it was still hard for her to even do that. Naruto once told her he found it endearing, like nothing had changed since they were newlyweds, but instead of comforting her the remark made the woman even more frustrated. She swallowed thickly when Naruto tilted her back toward him so that pale lavender eyes met clear sky blue. Her knees knocked together, but she prided herself on being able to stay upright, eyes fluttering shut as he closed the distance between their faces.

His arm wound around her waist, pressing her body tight against his as she melted in his warm embrace. Soft lips became glossed with the cherry lip taint Sakura used on her, a soft mewl escaping her mouth when they briefly parted before coming together again. Their teeth clacked together but as quickly as they lost the rhythm they found again, Hinata not bothering to gain control as Naruto’s tongue brushed against her lips, silently asking for permission that she immediately granted-

There was a sharp knock at the bedroom door. _“Hinata-chan? Naruto-kun?”_

Sakura.

Hinata’s chest rose and fell heavily as she stared at Naruto with glazed eyes. She tried to catch her breath, doing her best to gather her bearings as the pieces began falling back in place again.

Sakura knocked again, this time rapping her knuckles against the wood louder. “Oi, Naruto I hope you aren’t messing up Hinata’s makeup in there! That took me forever to do.”

Their eyes never left each other. Naruto didn’t reply. Hinata smiled bitterly, mustering the best normal voice she could. “We’ll be down in five minutes Sakura.”

_“Okay~”_

Silence.

Hinata stepped out of Naruto’s hold, anxiously fiddling her fingers together before she realized what she was doing and stopped immediately.

“Be sure to fold it properly before you go.”

‘Naruto’s’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion and speaks for the first time since they entered the room, garbling out a “ _Nani?”_

“The kimono,” she gestures toward his clothing, “don’t just leave it on the floor. It’ll wrinkle-”

The blonde’s eyes widen a fraction before he motions widely to deny, a wry grin stretching across his pink lips “I don’t-”

 **“Naruto.”** Hinata presses a finger to his lips. “You can drop the act.”

It was comical how he struggled at first, trying to think of a way to recover, but he soon gave up. Of course, she didn’t have to activate her byakugan to know the truth, she’d always been good at noticing things about him that others didn’t. His shoulders slumped in defeat. was his turn to look away now.

_Baka._

“How y’ know?”

Hinata’s eyes crinkle at the corners in amusement at his mangled speech. The left side of his face was starting to droop, making him look like he was melting. “You may not know this but, you talk alot.” She palmed his droopy cheek with care. “You haven’t said a word since we came up here.”

“I really ‘alk that muck?” The clone was abashed at her reasoning. His original was always said to be a loudmouth, but they thought they grew out of that stage in their lives. Maybe old habits do die hard.

“Un.” Hinata laughs. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, readjusting her yukata, and brushing loose hairs with a fine brush on her vanity. “You nearly had me at first, but I thought if Himawari squeezed you any tighter when you first came in that you’d burst.” Hinata gathered stray strands and pushed them behind her ear. “You must be really tired if this clone could barely speak.” She sighed, satisfied with her appearance. She reaches out to hold one of Naruto’s tanned hands in hers. Although this was a clone, its hand felt smooth and soft like the real thing. “You can never catch a break, can you?” Hinata briefly thought back to Naruto’s inauguration ceremony. Back then she never really considered his words, and how easily he brushed aside being unable to go after getting knocked unconscious but a Boruto-enraged Himawari. Being Hokage had always been his goal, and then once he earned the title his goal changed.

 _“Now that I’m Hokage, the village is my family_. _I have to be strong to protect my huge family.”_

Over the years she’s adapted to sharing her husband with thousands of others. The former heiress learned early from the years before they were married when he already gave so much of himself to everyone else. She was patient and waited her turn, but things were different now. She was his wife after all.

_“Are not!”_

_“Are too!”_

_“- grown since last year!”_

_“EH-”_

The shouting match between their kids makes its way from the yard to their window. The Naruto clone looked somewhat amused before it morphed into regret. The dark-haired woman let his hand go, letting it fall back to his side. “Himawari baked a cake for your birthday and wanted you to blow out the candles, that’s why she’s been begging you to make time for today.” She nodded toward the window, “we only have a few years with her while she’s still so young. Let’s not give her too much heartbreak, ne?”

Hinata hurried to the bedroom door, looking over her shoulder. He was already disrobing, neatly placing the garments on the bed like she asked. “I’ll let them know there was an emergency and Shikamaru-kun had to come for you.” She considers him for a moment and smiles brightly. “I’m glad that I got to see you in the kimono.”

The Naruto clone looks up at his wife briefly, before looking back at space on the floor. He reached up to rub the back of his head, “a-arigat-

_Poof._

Hinata blinked at the spot her husband’s clone previously stood and then to the pile of clothes on the floor. She picked up the haori on the bed, thumbing over the stitching on the inside collar and reading in a murmur “Lord Seventh”.

“Lord Seventh!”

“Hokage-sama!”

Boruto growled under his breath as he once again was knocked into by parade staff rushing by. He, Himawari and their mom was being guided by several to the float that bore a twenty-foot-tall icon in his father’s likeness that was just of his shoulders and up. He wanted to laugh at how serious the artists made him look. At the sound of people calling out his father’s name, his head snapped in the source’s direction, trying to see the flash of blond hair on the other side engaging with people behind the blockades.

_You-_

Himawari clearly heard them over the noise too, arching to the balls of her feet to try and see while holding their mother’s hand. Hinata was urging her to move along, but it was clear she wanted to look too, but decided to keep moving forward.

“Otou-san!”

“H-Himawari you’re going to make us fall,” Hinata stumbled a bit, catching the heel to the person leading them, and apologizing profusely. “Himawari!”

Himawari began to protest, “but, Okaa-san, Otou-san is-”

“Himawari, papa will join us on the float.”

One of the parade staff guiding them managed to calm the small girl down. “Himawari-sama, it’s just someone wearing a costume, Lord Seventh should be arriving soon.” The brown-haired woman said gently, mentally cheering herself when the usually stern group lead, Madoka, briefly looked over her shoulder, and nodded in approval.

“Thank you, usually she listens but it’s been such a hectic day toda...”

Boruto angled his head more to see that it was just a man dressed in costume, cosplaying as his dad. Boruto should’ve known, he was too tall and too muscular, and the blonde wig was the right shade of blonde, but the hair was too long for it to be the Hokage. The worse thing was the man wore a horrendous orange jumpsuit similar to the one the Hokage wore as a teenager. His eyebrow twitched. Why would anyone want to dress up like his old man? He was so uncool. Lord Sixth, or Lord Second would’ve been way better. Boruto took one last look at the costumed man before he vanished in the sea of parade watchers and performers. Despite how lame he thought his dad was it didn’t change that people saw him as a celebrity. Even Sarada idolized him yet she saw him almost as much as Boruto did, and that was saying something because he rarely got to see his dad much since he’d become Hokage. There were, however, perks to being the son of political leader.

“Boruto-sama, this way please.” A black-haired man called to him, pointing to a ramp leading up to their float. Naruto grinned gleefully, taking out his phone to take a selfie and send to the group chat consisting of his friends at the Academy.

Boruto: _Ur gonna love the view._

He was itching to see Sarada’s reply. The Uchiha heiress thought she was joining them until her mother got a call from Ino. The platinum blonde was could be heard off speakerphone practically screaming over the background sounds of crowds of people talking and the beating of taiko drums, and whistles of shakuhachi flute players that the two needed to haul ass to where Yamanaka family were holding spots for them. Between Ino or Sakura, Boruto wasn’t sure which woman was louder, but he couldn’t miss the opportunity to soundlessly tease his friend who pulled her shouting mother down the street. The ebony haired preteen sneered at him, quickly flipping the bird at the shorter boy before Sakura could see, her glare promising vengeance.

The Gado assigned to them arrived soon after.

They were a group a group of four, three men and one woman in all black wearing faceless masks. Despite being a familiar sight at the Hokage’s guard, the way they displayed their mastery of silence and inability to be traced creeped him out. During a lesson at school, a sensei explained that they were similar to shadows, rarely seen unless they wanted to be, and how true was that. He rarely ever saw them, but Boruto knew that he, his sister, and mother were always under their protection, even at home. As a unit in the ANBU, they took a vow to never remove their masks while on duty, which led to many rumors about them and what they looked like. Some even said they weren’t human, but the blonde wasn’t skeptical enough to believe that, however, he was curious about who they were. He had a bet with Chocho, Inojin, and Shikadai that he’d be able see their faces first before any of them did. Being the Hokage’s son definitely gave him a greater advantage. The blonde made sure Sarada didn’t know about the bet, knowing fully well she would lecture them all on why what they were doing was wrong before running to a sensei, her mother, or worse his mother. He would’ve gotten Mitsuki in on it, but the boy had a feeling he wouldn’t understand…

When he reached the top, Boruto exhaled in awe. Himawari left their mother’s side and rushed to his, grabbing his hand to bring him closer to the front.

“Nii-chan, look!”

“Sugoi,” he breathed, eyes wide as he tried to take everything in. Hinata expressed tenderness at the sight, taking in the child-like wonder in his expression her son constantly tried to repress. Moments like these were too few in between.

Konoha hosted the Kyuubi Festival each year, but he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t enthrall him every time. They were all the way toward the back of the parade line, but he could still see just about everything. It was practically looked almost unreal. The sun was looming low now, casting a soft glow as the waxing moon climbed higher in the evening sky. There were oil lanterns strung down the streets, set to light the parade’s path, and people in the apartments above hanging out of their windows or watching in balconies. The roofs of the nearby apartments were closed off to all except shinobi with permitted access as an extra layer security. Throngs of people below cheered and hollered, children sitting on the shoulders of those tall enough to help them see, posters with illegible writing and drawing being touted and waved, and glow sticks moving back and forth in the air making it look like thousands of fireflies were dancing around. So many came from parts of the Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, Land of Earth, and Land of Wind to attend the festival that it turned into a three-day event leading up to celebration. His chest vibrated from the beat of the drums somehow managing to stay in sync as dancers moved their bodies and smiled invitingly or bore fearsome expressions while other performers like men and women on stilt walkers or acrobats, contortionists, and costume wearers kept the crowds in high spirits. Out of everything, his favorite part had to be the floats: giant figures of the Seven Kage from the shoulders up in chronological order, preceded by by the great events that shaped their leadership in Konoha.

First was Senju Hashirama, the floats precedenting him being the construction of the Konohagakure and the division of the Tailed Beasts amongst the five major villages. Then followed the Kinkaku Bitai of Kumagakure, a unit made up of twenty skilled shinobi’s battle against Konoha’s Escort Unit, Senju Tobirama the second Hokage falling in battle acting as a decoy to save the others. A float carrying the Legendary Sannin: the “Pervy Sage” Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Senju Tsunade, came next leading up to the third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

 _“Sugoi, they really outdid themselves on the Kyuubi this year.”_ A nearby staffer said.

_“Un, Madoka-sama worked with some of elders and village historians to make it look close to the real thing.”_

_“Scary…”_

It was true. The Kyuubi no Yokou float clearly had some upgrades this year with its increase in size and emphasized detail. The fox demon’s tail’s whipped around it’s body frighteningly, piercing yellow eyes glaring down at everyone below with a curled back mouth frozen in a snarl. At its paws was the figure of a red headed woman with green eyes holding a bundle in her arms. It was Uzumaki Kushina, his grandmother holding his dad in her arms. Last year the was less on the scary side, smaller and with a fearsome yet not so monstrous look. From what Boruto read and the stories he heard it was nowhere near the size of the real thing. Looking at Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage and his grandfather, Boruto couldn’t help but see the similarities and contrasts between them and his own dad. The coloring was there from the sunflower blonde hair to the blue eyes.

_“Hokage-sama is so brave. To think he houses something like that inside him.”_

_“Right?!”_

_Tch._ Boruto turned up his nose.

If the Kyuubi no Yoko was terrifying, in his opinion it didn’t compare to the ten-tails. They made it smaller than the Kyuubi, but it barely made much of a difference. A float carrying the Allied Shinobi Forces followed by the float of Senju Tsunade, the fifth Hokage marked the story of her term.

“Maa, maa, is my hair really that spiky?”

Boruto nearly jumped out his skin at the voice suddenly behind him, letting out an embarrassing cry. He looked behind him in irritation to see Hatake Kakashi in the flesh and looking very much out of place in his dressed down kimono, patting the top of his head with a bandaged hand. “Kakashi-san?”

“Boruto!” The silver haired man cheerfully greeted him, shouting over the noise. He gestures widely to everything around them. “Isn’t this great?” His eyes crinkled at seeing Himawari, the girl jumping a little and turning to hide behind her brother.

“Nii-chan…”

Hinata came over to them, eyes bright as she greeted her husband’s former teacher. “Kakashi-san, how are you?”

“Oh? Hinata, you look beautiful, I’m doing fine.”

“Himawari, this is your papa’s former sensei, Hatake Kakashi,” Hinata explained as her daughter went from hiding behind Boruto to going to her side. She patted her daughter’s back comfortingly. “Say, hello, go on.”

Himawari looked up in wonder at the tall, silver haired masked man. Her dad’s former teacher? The only other teacher of his she knew of was Iruka-san. The girl expected him to look older, bu there wasn’t much she could tell with the mask on his face. Still, even knowing Iruka, it was weird to think that he had a sensei, and now she knew of two. Himawari hesitantly bowed, shyly saying “hello.”

Kakashi crouched down to her height extending his hand to her. “It’s okay Himawari-chan, the last time I saw you, you were still learning how to walk.” He told her, smiling when she shook it. He stood up tall again. “The committee really outdid themselves this year, I swear they somehow make everything bigger each time-”

“Lord Sixth! Please let me through, I’m on a mission. See look,” a stressed Sarutobi Mirai broke past the parade staff preventing her from boarding the float. The teen looked near ready to drop from either exhaustion, mental pressure, or both.

“Mirai?” Boruto puzzled.

Mirai smiled apologetically. “Sorry Boruto we’ll have to catch up later.” She agitatedly turned to Kakashi. “Kakashi-sama, you’re supposed to be on _your_ float, not Lord Seventh’s,” she paused, noticing Hinata standing among them and quickly bowed several times, repeatedly apologizing. “Lady Hinata, I’m so sorry! Hello!”

Hinata shook her head, trying to placate the red eyed girl’s worries. “It’s okay, so many things are going on at once. Himawari, why don’t we go sit here, I have some snacks in my purse, would you like some?” She bid farewell to them both.

Kakashi clapped Boruto on his shoulder. “I should get going, at this rate Mirai is going to pop a blood vessel. Tell your dad hi for me.”

“Kakashi-sama, where is your haori jacket?!”

His dad? Before he could linger on that thought, Boruto felt a vibration in his pocket. He grabbed for it to see it was several messages and a missed video call from the group chat.

Shikadai: **Chocho why would you call him? He won’t be able to hear you.**

Inojin: **Luckyyy**

Chocho: *replying to Shiki* **But I want to see what it looks like up top :(**

Iwabe: **Wat r u sending a selfie for???**

Denki: *sent a photo*

It was a clear picture of the parade, taken from a different angle, that got multiple likes and heart reactions. He must’ve been in a high rise near the Hokage Tower where his dad would give a speech. There was already a crowd there waiting for him to arrive. There was an emphasis reaction on Iwabe’s message, it was from Sarada. Naruto smirked victoriously.

Mitsuki just replied in the chat.

Boruto’s jaw dropped. It was a picture of him posing in a picture with the lead actor from _Kagesama_. The white-haired boy had a polite smile on his face while holding up the peace sign and the actor did a pose from the movie.

Iwabe: **….**

Wasabi: **HOW??????**

Denki: **Mitsuki I didn’t know you watched Kagesama**

Mitsuki: **I don’t**

Boruto squinted.

Boruto: _Then why…_

Mitsuki: **I was with Metal, he recognized them and the actor offered to take a photo but Metal fainted so I did it instead.**

Metal: *Metal has left the chat*

Inojin: *Inojin has added Metal to the chat*

Chocho: **Who is that?**

Boruto laughed to himself, whatever left over irritation from earlier that evening leaving him until he heard

“Hokage-sama!”

“Hokage-sama you’ve arrived!”

Himawari perked up, buzzing with newfound energy as she sipped on a juice box whereas her brother’s mood once again slumped.

“Papa!” The seven-year-old ran to the Nanadaime, jumping into his arms.

Naruto hugged her tightly, rubbing his cheek against hers. “Himawari-chan, Tou-san is so sorry he had to leave earlier, I know you wanted to show me something, but I loved the decorations.”

Himawari’s smile fell slightly, the second Uzumaki child then shaking her head profusely, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s okay papa, being Hokage is an important job. You’ll come home tonight right?” She inquired, looking into similar blue eyes imploringly. Naruto beamed at her, ruffling black locks with his hand.

“Un! I promise.” He said, his response causing Boruto to snort. Naruto looked in Boruto’s direction, only to be greeted by his son’s back, which was unfortunately a familiar sight. He put down Himawari who then held his hand, beaming up at him brightly and surmounts of affection as she chattered away to him. Hinata looked between the two worriedly, sighing and standing up to approach her husband.

Shikadai’s dad Shikamaru, patted the Hokage on the back. “I’ll tell them to get the parade started.”

The festival went late into the night after the parade route ended with Naruto’s speech at the tower. He smiled through the “happy birthday” the villagers sang to him, Himawari clapping and singing along in her sweet high-pitched voice, and Hinata clapped supportively. Even Boruto clapped, although he made it seem like he was being forced at sword-point, but Naruto appreciated it. Naruto allowed himself to bask in the moment then, the voices of civilians and shinobi alike ringing around him harmoniously. How different this day was, compared to what he used to face over twenty years prior. It was akin to strange fever dream. This was what all his younger self ever wanted, to bear this title, and haori, to be seen as a person instead of a monster. When he was a child, his very existence was a heavy burden to bear, and it was a burden he bared alone. His younger self didn’t even understand why children were told to stay away from him by their parents, and why adults treated him as though he was the bane of their existence. Naruto thought it was comical that the same old woman who’d thank him for being her Hokage on the street could’ve been the same chased him out of a public park, or the old man at a restaurant with all smiles was one of the men who’d drunkenly throw bottles at him.

“What a different world…” The blonde muttered to himself on the yard deck. What would his younger self think if he saw him? After all these years, why did he still feel so…empty? He recalled when Old Man Sarutobi explained to him in his office the importance of hard work, and now thought of how ridiculous of a conversation it was considering its context. He was a mischievous little shit of a kid, but it was only a cry for attention and attention did he get. It gave people more of a reason to despise him, but he had his fun too. How did a talk about hard work and proving to people he wasn’t nothing turn into a dream about becoming Hokage to a village that would’ve wanted nothing to do with him?

Naruto’s expression darkened. Where _did_ this dream come from?

_“Himawari-chan, did you brush your teeth?”_

_“Hai! Boruto look at the drawing I made.”_

_“Very cool.”_

_“I wanna show Tou-san.”_

_“Himawari it’s time for bed, you can show your father tomorrow.”_

_“But he won’t be home-”_

_“He’ll be here when you wake up.”_

_“…you promise?”_

_“Un. Papa told me himself. Now come on, let’s get you into bed, Boruto you get ready for bed too.”_

There was a shuffling of feet upstairs and the sound of a door closing shut. The warmth in his chest that Naruto felt from the sake he drank ebbed away. “I’m sorry Himawari.”

Boruto’s voice sounded behind him, “you should tell her that yourself.”

Naruto squawked, fumbling to hide the sake bottle before his son could see, knocking down a plate of half-eaten strawberry cake in the process. Boruto scoffed. “Don’t bother, I already saw.”

“Did you really?” The older blonde sheepishly laughed, scratching the side of his head. He was taken aback when his son joined him on the deck, still keeping some distance between them. Boruto looked up at the stars, swinging his legs absentmindedly. The boy occasionally peaked in the corner of his eyes at his father, trying not to make it obvious, and for a few minutes they sat in silence, mostly because Naruto wasn’t sure what to say. He never thought being a dad would be so hard, especially being a dad to a preteen, and briefly he wondered would it had been the same for his own dad if things turned out differently.

“Himawari…” Boruto paused, continuing to look up at the night’s sky. Naruto perked up, trying not to act to eager, but actively listened. “You’re her number one hero.” He admitted. “She idolizes you like you’re this big star. She’s a kid, so it makes sense I guess.” He was like that way too. “You really hurt her feelings today. She’d never tell you because she’s so kind, but when you’re not here for a long time, or you reschedule, or you’re late, it hurts.” The boy explained, some of his own feeling bubbling through. “But still, you’re her hero.”

“Boruto…”

“Tou-san.” Boruto said, looking him straight in the eyes. “Heroes don’t always have to be on time, sometimes they can be late, but they still show up when it counts.” He clenched his fists, “I know you almost didn’t come today, that’s why you suddenly disappeared when you came home. You’ve done this with me, but you can _never_ not show up for Himawari. If you do, I’ll never forgive you.”

At this, Naruto’s widened a fraction, then relaxing. He slightly bowed his head, hiding the small he couldn’t hold back on his face. “Un.”

Boruto shook his head, refusing to accept the response. “I need your word. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Naruto held a hand over his heart and his other hand in the air, closing his eyes.

Boruto eyed him skeptically for a moment and nodded sternly. “Good – ahg! Tou-san!” The boy yelped when Naruto looped an arm around his neck, ruffling his hair affectionately. He tried and failed to hide the embarrassed blush on his face, trying free himself of the older Uzumaki’s hold.

“Ne, when did you get so grown up Boruto? I almost didn’t recognize you for a second.”

“What gives? I’m not a kid Otou-san!” Boruto panted, scrambling to his feet when his dad granted mercy and let him go. He ran his hand through his hair, crossing his arms and stomping back into house.

“Boruto.”

Boruto huffed, whirling around with a flustered, “what?”

Naruto had his torso slightly turned with his arm extended, waiting to be met with a fist bump. The boy’s annoyance slipped away at the near serene smile his father bore on his face. Any other time he would’ve rolled his eyes, and left the man at how lame it was, but this time he actually chose to come forward and return the fist bump.

_“Arigatou.”_

Before going to bed, Naruto checked on Himawari, peeking in her room to see the girl snuggled into her covers, her back turned to the door but his ears picked up the steady breathing sleep. He was, however, unaware that when he’d close door his daughter snapped her eyes open from feigned sleep. Her eyebrows were furrowed together in a deep worry that most children didn’t bear. She couldn’t sleep when all she could think about was the expression on her father’s face that evening when he first came in. Himawari saw the expression he had before he quickly changed it to the mask, he wore around them all, it was one she’s managed to see before a few times.

At seven-years-old there wasn’t a word that she was aware of that came into mind that could properly describe it other than, sad. Absolute, conspicuous, sadness. It was this knowledge that allowed her to see through the mask he wore, even recognizing it in the photos around the house, going as far back as to the one that had him, Aunt Sakura, a raven-haired boy and Kakashi-sense. She noticed the sadness sometimes alleviated when he interacted with her and Boruto, but since her stupid started wanting to keep his distance from him, the work doubled for her.

“Stupid, Boruto.” Himawari huffed.

The youngest Uzumaki, carefully removed her blankets, and reached under her bed to open a box, and grabbing something from inside. She opened her bedroom window as quietly as she could before kneeling down before it, clenching her eyes shut and clasping her hands tightly together around the object in her hand.

_“Kami-sama, please, please, please, grant me my wish.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'Gado' is an elite group made up of ten jounin who have the sole purpose of guarding the Hokage and his family.


	2. The Great Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a choice. Confessions are made and the Otsutsuki Clan set the grand stage for their appearance.

_"If we're going to make this work, then I have some conditions."_

_"Okay - wait...you don't want to break up with me?"_

_"I never said I wanted to break up with you Naruto-kun, you just assumed that I would. Do you want me to break up with you?"_

_"..."_

_"I think we both want the same things so, this shouldn't be too hard. You want companionship and a family."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"You. Your devotion and your loyalty. Asking for your love is probably too much isn't it? Ah! This is so embarrassing, what are we doing?"_

_"-nata. You're going to fall, j-just sit down."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Listen, I can give you my devotion and my loyalty...my love isn't too much to ask for, but I can't - you could have anyone. I've seen the way Kiba looks at you, he could give you what you want and deserve, so why-"_

_**"Naruto. I want you. Being with you is more than enough."** _

* * *

Naruto rubbed his temples, slowly losing his resolve as he listened to the complaints from the two groups arguing before him. With all of the new developments the village undergone over the past decade, they were running out of space, and the very few areas that were unused were being fought over relentlessly by business owners in residential housing and commercial alike. The blonde lost track of how many times he’s had to have this conversation and was close to blowing a fuse at this point, and with Shikamaru busy training the new addition to their office, he was left with Masami, one his aides who was trying and failing to bring the two groups to a compromise. He stared at a small blotch of ink on the stack of untouched documents that he accidentally splattered a little over a week ago when signing off on a treaty between Konoha and a newly sovereign village on an island near Kirigakure. It took a series of letters and phone calls back and forth between himself and the Fire Daimyo for the action to be permitted, and one of the conditions for it to be allowed was for there to be big fan fare made about it and stroking the Daimyo’s ego a few times by speaking on his benevolence and pacifism in front of cameras, when in truth all the man was, was a figure head. Most of the progress the Land of Fire made in helping bring peace to the other lands and villages was through his tireless work that began from his youth when he was on Team 7.

Not to say all the work he did was thankless.

Many people, civilians and shinobi alike verbalized their appreciation for him, but it seemed like the more he did the more there was for him to do. He traced his eyes over the outline of the building visible through his office’s windows. To think that just nearly twenty years ago he was scaling the roofs as It wasn’t like he could drop everything and disappear.

That was a nice thought…

To just disappear-

“What do you think Hokage-sama?” Masami looked at him expectantly, her glasses sliding down her nose. She looked a little frazzled if not annoyed, though tried her best to keep up her polite smile with their guests, far better at pretending than he was in comparison to his wry one. “Hokage-sama?”

_Shit._

A light sweat broke out in the back of his neck, his eyebrow twitching. The man had no clue what she wanted his thoughts on, and the prospective landowners seemed short of patience and ready to leap at each other’s throats. He coughed into his fist, attempting a serious expression. “I agree.”

An orange haired man, Ichigo, jumped out of his seat in outrage. “You see! I told you he wasn’t listening.”

Masami’s smile faltered in panic, “a-ano, Watanabe-san-”

A grey-eyed man, with facial tattoos and large drooping ears that swung with his head movement lunged up from his own seat, knocking it over in the process. “I don’t blame him! You money hungry assholes always create problems for Lord Seventh because you try to hog all the land with the eyesores you lot call buildings!”

A woman from Ichigo’s side shouted in offense, “eyesore?!”

Masami looked as though she wanted to disappear where she sat, the dark-skinned woman steadily losing whatever drive she had left. “Eguchi-san I’m sure Murayama-san didn’t mean that, please I’m sure if we all just calmed down-”

“-you’re one to talk Kubo- _chan_. Of course, you’d want them to win, last I heard there’s a huge deal waiting for you at the Kaminarimon Company.” A buxom woman, Hitomi, spoke, observing her manicured fingernails. She cruelly smirked. “Don’t look so surprised, who wouldn’t know? It’s not everyday someone gains Kaminarimon Ereki’s favor. How else would a nobody like you manage to rise so quickly and become of member of Lord Seventh’s staff?”

Masami’s eyes grew wide, full lips parting in shock. “You bitch.” She whispered.

Hitomi’s smirk grew, “rather be a bitch than a traitor.”

“You-”

“Masami.” Naruto spoke, causing the white-haired woman to freeze up, her rage turning to fear. She looked ashamed, sitting back in her seat. “Kawaski-san,”

Hitomi set her shoulders back, looking demurely at the blonde.

“If you want to remain in this meeting then you’ll refrain from speaking this way to my staff.” He said, Hitomi’s eye’s widening a fraction in shock. “Masami, we’ll speak after about what was said here. While Kawasaki-san was in the wrong, we do not conduct ourselves in that manor or call our guests out of their name.”

Masami quickly bowed her head, murmuring out an apology.

Naruto looked at the other men and women in the room. “The same goes for the rest of you. Once we’ve come to an agreement in the next half our, this will be the last audience you’ll have with me on this matter.” Naruto arched an eyebrow at their silence. “Understood?”

_“Hai, Hokage-sama.”_

Shikamaru looked at Naruto over the rim of his tablet, the blonde staring out the window of his office and seeming to not hear a single word that’s come out of his mouth. The pineapple haired man frowned. “…I heard Kiba and that girl he’s been dating have a kid on the way.” He said passingly to no reaction.

_Huh._

“My son tells me Boruto is dating Sarada, do you think Sakura knows?”

Nothing.

“Sasuke sent a message this morning to update us on his progress.”

Even that didn’t turn the blonde’s head. Concerned, Shikamaru reached out and touched Naruto’s shoulder. “Hokage-sama.”

Naruto sharply inhaled, snapping back to reality and looking up at Shikamaru, startled. “A-ah. Gomen-ne, Shikamaru-kun.”

Shikamaru sighed, setting down his tablet and stylus on the Hokage’s desk and sitting down in one of the spare seats in front of him. He stared passively at the blonde, which the other man met until thirty seconds past and he began to squirm in his chair, grinning awkwardly and looking in any other direction but his.

“Uh, is there something in my face?” Naruto asked, pointing at himself. He opened his drawer and rummaged around aimlessly for a mirror to try and fill the silence. “Jeez, that’s embarrassing. I hope it wasn’t there during my meeting with Masami and the Guild.” He fakes a laugh. “You don’t have to stare.”

“Masami told me you were distracted during that meeting.” Shikamaru told him. “You didn’t even know what was going on.”

“About that-”

“Ne, Naruto.” The Nara said seriously. “Are you feeling okay?”

Naruto blinked. “Eh?” He scratched his cheek, surprised to feel stubble there. He absentmindedly palmed his face, feeling stubble covering his jaw, chin, and upper lip. When was the last time he shaved? He didn’t just grow facial hair overnight. He remembered how vehement he was about growing a mustache as a teenager and struggling to grow one, or even hair under his armpits. As a kid, it was bad enough he was the shortest of the boys in his class, but that one was just another kick to his pride. He now realized it was due to his poor diet and going hungry most of the time. Imagine his surprise when he learned how much key nutrition he was missing out on and that ramen wasn’t on the food pyramid.

“Come on.” Shikamaru said loudly, interrupting his thoughts. The taller man shut off the tablet and storing it away. “We’re going to the hot springs.”

“W-what? The day isn’t even over yet.”

“You’ve done enough for today; I think ending things early won’t hurt anybody.” Shikamaru manhandled Naruto out of his Hokage’s haori jacket, tossing it onto a coat rack. “You won’t be needing that either.” He said, giving the blonde a once over. “You’re letting your hair grow out?” The brunette asked, lifting a few golden strands by the other’s ear.

Naruto lightly flushed, moving Shikamaru’s hand away. “Boruto thought my haircut was lame, so I thought I’d try something new.” He ran his hands through his hair, self-consciously. It was getting long enough to graze his shoulders, and made his face look somewhat softer.

Shikamaru sighed, opening the door for him on their way out. “Kids can be cruel, huh?” He shakes his head.

“I guess so.” He knew better than anyone.

Shikamaru shot Naruto a sly smile and said, “he wasn’t wrong though, that haircut was awful.” Setting off into a casual run, startling the few staff walking down the hallway.

Naruto sputtered indignantly, chasing after him. “Oi!”

Katasuke Tono stumbled from the sudden gush of wind the two men left behind, knocking into Masami who had her hands full with his things. Without apologizing, he straightened his glasses, staring after the shock of yellow hair that disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall. He glared at Masami accusingly. “I thought you said Lord Seventh wasn’t in today?”

Masami frowned at him, brushing past the man to lead him to a conference room where the Head of Defense and Head of Education was waiting for them with several others. “He isn’t.”

“Then why did I just see him run by?”

She looked at him scathingly over her shoulder. “He isn’t in for you.” She briefly turned to pile his things back into his hands. “Abiko-san and Umino-san are waiting for us in conference room three, so please don’t fall behind.”

Tono’s expression visibly soured before he quickly hid it behind a falsely pleasant smile. They walked in a tense silence and just before reaching the conference room door, he broke it, wanting to get the last word in. “You don’t like me very much, do you Kubo-san?” He hummed, causing the woman to bristle. “Every time you’ve been assigned to me for my visits here, you seem like you want nothing to do with me. If I’m not mistaken, it wasn’t always like this. Why the change?”

“What’s the point in answering you?” Masami spared him a glance. “It’s not as though whatever I say matters.”

Tono put a hand over his chest in mock offense. “On the contrary, I’m asking so I’d know what not to do next time and apologize if need be. I’d hate to do anything to offend you.” He didn’t care much to that extent, but he was curious. He needed supporters among those who were close to the Hokage, and although Masami was part of the Junior Staff, her word still held some weight. He didn’t need another person against him.

The white-haired woman came to a stop, her hand hovering over the handle of the door. She led him a further way down so they wouldn’t be overheard. “You unnecessarily give Lord Seventh a hard time, when his job is already hard enough.” She answered him. “You aren’t different from anyone else that comes here wanting to meet with him. You all take advantage of his openness and kindness thinking that you can suddenly have an audience with him just because you want it, but there’s a process.” She thought for a moment before continuing. “People don’t get anywhere in life if they just took no for an answer. Persistence is key. My own parents taught me that, so I understand why you keep coming back, and why others do when he turns them away. But there’s something about you I don’t like.” Masami said the last part distractedly.

Tono was having a difficult time at keeping up his pleasant smile, grinding his back molars to ground himself. “I’m sorry?”

“You’re an opportunist.” She clarified. “It’s easy for one to recognize one. However, that’s a reach. I’m not like you.”

Tono chose to drop his act, his face blank. “Ah…So, you think you’re better than me?”

Masami took a step forward, hazel eyes piercing as though she saw straight through him. Despite being taller than the woman, the scientist couldn’t help but feel pressured under the weight gaze, the small feeling he experienced taking him back to when he was a child at the Academy. The criticism of his parents for performing poorly at basic ninjutsu, his teachers ignoring him for other students who showed promise in the ninja arts, the bullying from his classmates. He held the bag in his arms tight.

Masami eyed him warily. “And if I do?”

The door to conference room three opened, and the head of Umino Iruka peaked out, looking both ways down the hall His eyes lit up in relief when they landed Masami’s partially hidden form behind Tono. “Kubo-chan, there you are! I was getting concerned.” He called to her, visibly confused at why she’d gone past the room with their guest. He had a feeling that he’d interrupted something between the pair.

Masami fully stepped into Iruka’s line of sight, bowing politely. “Gomenasai Umino-san. I was just chatting with Katasuke-san about his new invention. He’s looking forward to having an opportunity to talk about it with Lord Seventh.”

Iruka nodded understandingly. “A-ah, yes. Everyone inside has looked over the briefing sent by the Scientific Ninja Weapons team. We’re quite interested to hear what you’ve got.” He said cheerfully. Tono turned to face the older man, smiling bashfully. Before he could reply someone in the room called for the brown-haired man to come back in. “Hurry and join us!” He told them, going back inside.

Silence.

“You must be wondering why I’m speaking to you so honestly,” Masami guessed. “As of this Friday, I’m resigning, so there won’t be a next time for you to _offend_ me.”

Tono was mildly surprised, though greatly relieved at this news. “That’s too bad, I’m sorry to hear that.”

_No, you’re not._

Masami snorted. “Don’t be. I’m an opportunist.” She opened the conference room door.

Hinata was taken by surprise when Sakura arrived unannounced at her doorstep, clearly irritable and carrying a basket of bath items. The blunette was just on her way out with Himawari in tow to the tailor’s shop to pick up some of Naruto’s robes and her wedding kimono that’d once belonged to her mother which needed repair. The other woman wanted to the bath house with her chose to tag along instead. She decided to take a few days off of work with the hospital seeing low activity, and was restless being stuck at home, but Hinata could see there was something else that was bothering her too.

“Himawari, be careful!” Hinata cried after her daughter, the blue-eyed girl mindfully dodging around passerbys as she eagerly raced to the doors of the shop. Reluctantly, the girl slowed to the fastest speed her short legs could muster, determined to reach her destination as soon as possible.

“Okaayy.” Himawari intoned.

“Is she usually this excited to go to the tailors?” Sakura giggled, looking after her fondly. Hinata nodded sheepishly.

“Un. She even begs me to let her go when there’s nothing we need done.” Hinata laughed. “Aren’t children usually more interested in toy’s than spending time with an old woman?”

Sakura’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “An old woman?”

Himawari bounced on the balls of her feet at the doors of the shop, anxiously waiting for her mother and Sakura to come closer. She looked pointedly at the door and back at Hinata, silently asking, or rather begging for permission, opening the door when her mom nodded ‘yes’. Inside, Himawari deeply bowed, beaming from ear to ear as she chirped, “please pardon the intrusion.” Several women working on a gown looked up at the sound of the girl’s voice, their faces lighting up in delight, joyously saying Himawari’s name. One of them, a black-haired woman in a soft blue kimono rose to her sock clad feet to great the trio, bowing while the others bowed from the floor and continued to work on the dress.

“Lady Hinata, Himawari-chan,” She greeted them. Mahogany brown eyes fell on Sakura, the woman tilting her head in interest. “Ah, I see you’ve brought a new face today. My name is Takenaka Kyo, I help my grandmother run this shop.” She introduced herself in a welcomingly warm tone.

Sakura blinked rapidly at the taller woman, trying and failing to speak. Hinata spoke up for her, “Kyo-kun, this is Uchiha Sakura, she’s a dear friend of mine.”

_Kyo-kun?_

The pink haired woman mentally questioned. She finally found her voice, much to her embarrassment, bowing politely. “Pleasure to meet you! And sorry about that, you’re just so pretty.” _Pretty was an understatement._ Kyo’s face was angular yet slim, high cheek bones bringing attention to foxlike brown eyes framed by long lashes and refined eyebrows. She even had a small beauty mark above her cupid’s bow lip, and some of her long hair that was tied back loosely spilled out of its bind, bringing attention to her long, graceful neck. The tailor had an air about her that faintly reminded Sakura of someone, but she was busy comparing herself that she didn’t bother to try and remember who. The other woman was rather flat chested, and had narrow hips, the observation making her feel a little better about herself. As an adult she couldn’t say she grew much in the chest area, but since giving birth to Sarada her body was far more developed than it had been when she was in her late teens. Unbeknownst to the pinkette mental battle, Kyo blushed at the compliment, hiding her face modestly behind her sleeve.

“Ah, likewise and thank you.”

 _Ah, she’s so ladylike._ Sakura thought, her inner self crying crocodile tears.

“Excuse me, Kyo-san, is Emiyo-Obaa-san here today?” Himawari asked, looking at the pile of pillows the old artisan would usually sit on, only to see that it was empty. Kyo nodded.

“Un, she’s in the back with my mother.” She pointed to a part of the shop that was cut off by a screen door. Gleefully, Himawari wasted no time to go to the back, taking care to remove her shoes before disappearing behind a screen door. Kyo turned to Hinata, “I’m sorry Lady Hinata, your order isn’t ready yet. You know how my grandmother can get. It should be ready in the next few hours; we can send someone to drop it off at your home for you?”

Hinata shook her head. “Oh, that’s okay I wouldn’t mind coming back, but what will we do until then?” She didn’t want to return home. As a housewife she already spent so much time there and sometimes it became suffocating. Especially when it was just her there.

Sakura gently brushed her shoulder against hers. “Hey! We can go to the hot springs. And we don’t have to worry about Boruto or Sarada, they’re training for next month’s Chuunin Exams.”

“What about Himawari?”

Kyo waved her hands back and forth. “Don’t worry about Himawari-chan, we can look after her until you come back.”

Hinata looked uncertain. “Are you sure? You all seem busy-”

“Don’t worry, the Young Lady is very well behaved, and I think Obaa-san enjoys her company more than anyone else here, even me and I’m her only great-great-great grandson.” Kyo laughed, making the lavender eyed woman laugh too.

Sakura looped her arm over Hinata’s shoulders. “See Hinata-chan, everything will be fine-” Sakura choked, nearly dropping her basket of bath items. “Great, great, great _GRANDSON_?”

This was how the two women found themselves in a private section in the women’s side of the hot springs, laying in the hot water in silence. Even after over thirty years of knowing each other, Sakura still felt a somewhat awkward being the only completely nude in the water while Hinata wore a towel, but it was either that or the other woman holding the top of her breasts down so they wouldn’t float above the water. Sakura chuckled at the memory from when they were younger and on vacation with their friends. She couldn’t forget Hinata’s embarrassment when she had to reveal her dilemma to her, Ino, and TenTen. The Hyuuga still had a bit of a stutter back then, but she was firmer and more confident now.

“Time really does fly when you’re not paying attention.” She sighed, folding her arms behind her head. “It’s hard to believe we’re older now and married. And _moms._ ” She said the last part with a playful shiver.

Hinata ran her fingers through the water, her lips quirking up at her friend’s remark. “I wonder what our younger selves would think if they saw us now?”

“Probably, ‘when did we get so old?’” Sakura said. She peeked at Hinata “I’m sure teenage you would fall into a coma if she found out she’d finally get to marry Naruto. Jeez, that blonde idiot was so dense. Could you believe that he didn’t know you liked him all those years? Even Lee knew, and that’s something because somehow he’s denser than Naruto.”

Hinata slid lower into the water in embarrassment. She remembered those days all too well. “Your teenage self would freak out to if she found she’d marry Uchiha Sasuke one day.” She retorted, to which Sakura stuck her tongue out at her.

“I still freak out about it.” Sakura boasted, holding her hand up to the low lighting, the water from the springs glistening on her metal wedding band. “Sometimes it’s still hard to believe.” She murmured. “I never thought we’d get married.”

Hinata fumbled with her own wedding band. “I never thought I’d marry Naruto either.”

“Really?”

Hinata nodded. It was true, she never thought she’d ever marry Naruto, but that didn’t stop her from fantasizing about it. She didn’t have enough courage back then to confess to him or boldly stand beside him like everyone else did, so she chose to quietly cheer him on from the sidelines. In a way, it was a beautiful experience, that still sometimes left her in awe. To her, it was like watching a cloud of dust form into a star that would become the sun. There were times that he was just too bright to see, but she dared to never took her eyes off of him, in the case that she’d miss something. In case he needed her. Naruto was the first person to _truly_ see her, and she was the first to the same for him in return. And by doing so, she noticed things about him that most other people didn’t bother to acknowledge. Though despite this, he didn’t see her like she wanted him to.

“You know I was jealous of you back then.” Hinata revealed. Sakura was dumbfounded by her sudden confession.

“Eh?!” The pinkette crossed her arms defensively. “Why were you jealous of me? Wait it wasn’t because he had that stupid crush on me, right?”

Hinata grew red from embarrassment, silently wishing she could take back what she said. The woman wasn’t even sure why she said that out loud in the first place. “N-not really. I was more jealous of how courageous you were in trying to match their strength.” She hastily clarified. “Naruto and Sasuke, I mean. You just kept trying and never gave up, even when the odds weren’t good. Even when people spoke down to you,” her voice grew faint. “I think that’s one of the reasons why Sasuke chose you in the end.” She explained. “Sometimes I’m not sure why Naruto married me.” She didn’t mean to say that part out loud. What was wrong with her today?

Sakura relaxed her defensive stance, her expression mellowing. She waded from her side of the bath to Hinata’s. “Hinata…why would you say that? Naruto married you because he loves you. You loved him unconditionally for so long, why would he not feel the same way?”

Hinata’s bottom lip trembled, and Sakura grew nervous unsure of what to do in the face of the impending water works. “Exactly.” Hinata laughed wetly. “I-I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m just being stupid.” Sakura shook her head, grabbing Hinata’s hands.

“It’s okay Hinata-chan, you can talk to me.” Sakura soothed her. “I’m your friend, and it’d good to keep things like this off your chest instead of bottling them up inside.”

Hinata was hesitant, but mentally agreed with her. Who else would she be able to talk to about this? The only other person could think of was Hanabi, but even though she and her sister mended their once broken relationship, she still wasn’t that comfortable to share this with her. “You won’t tell Naruto about this right?”

Sakura nodded resolutely. “Cross my heart.”

“I always loved Naruto, and I know he loves me back, but not in the way you think.” It was different saying this out loud to someone. “When you love someone for so long, it could either be because you’re in love with the idea of them or you’ve seen them entirely for who they are, and you love those parts of them too.”

Sakura considered this and nodded in agreement. She’d been the former when it came to Sasuke-kun. Thinking back to have infatuated she was about him during her childhood and teen years was embarrassing, and she often wished she could punch her younger self in the head for how ignorant she was, but thankfully she’s grown from those experiences. At least she liked to believe that she has. Hinata on the other hand was clearly the latter, her love for Naruto started pure.

“I understand things about Naruto-kun that I don’t think he even understands himself. He’s probably never given himself the chance.” He was born an orphan, forced to become the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful of the tailed beasts, the same beast that made him an outsider in a village of people who despised him. The man fought hard every day to rise beyond the expectations of others by becoming what they need instead of who he truly wanted to be. “Dreams from when you were a child aren’t meant for adulthood. They’re supposed to adapt as you grow, but his always stayed the same because he was stuck for so long. And now that he isn’t stuck anymore, he’s realizing it’s not what he wanted, it’s what he felt obligated to do. Like becoming Hokage…and marrying me is.”

Sakura seemed to slowly take it in, raising her hand to slowly brush away a tear from Hinata’s face.

“Don’t cry Hinata-chan.” She whispered gently.

The pinkette was unsure of what to say next and didn’t think there was anything she could say that would bring the other woman some comfort. She was still struggling to understand what Hinata meant, but she got the gist of it, and grappled to believe in its truth.

Hinata was one of the very few who could say they knew through and through. In some regard, Sakura saw herself in the former Hyuuga, something she wasn’t ready to admit. She’d been married to Sasuke for over ten years, but to her shame she didn’t know him as well as she’d like, and most likely nowhere near as well as Hinata understood Naruto. Their own daughter didn’t know her father, and with Sarada beginning to ask more questions about who he was it was getting harder and harder to answer. If she could answer, Sakura wasn’t even sure she could give a proper response. Did she truly know Sasuke?

There were two people. One is already dead, and the other is Naruto. And while Hinata prided herself for knowing her husband well, Sasuke knew him best. They were equals in almost every element. Lady Tsunade once jokingly called them, “soulmates.”

Hinata stared at her confusedly. “Huh?”

“A-ah, nothing. I was just thinking out loud.”

“Then tell me. I want to know.”

“Hinata-chan, I don’t think…” Sakura mentally cursed the woman and her skill at guilting someone with just one sad look. “Nothing good will come from this.” She warned, but Hinata didn’t seem bothered by it, waiting patiently.

Sakura sighed, resting her back against the smooth stones of the hot spring in thought. “When we were teenagers, there used to be this running bet that Naruto and Sasuke would run off to be together. It was meant as a joke, but Lady Tsunade didn’t find it that funny. It’s probably one of the reasons she would be so furious every time Naruto would sneak out of the village to go after him. I’ve never seen any relationship close to the one they have. I was even a little jealous of Naruto. Gosh, I feel so silly just saying that.” She laughed, wiping her hand over her face, her eyes growing distant as she thought of the past. “Whenever they were together, I just felt like an outsider. Like I was witnessing something that only they shared, and I shouldn’t see. I realize that was why I was so mean to Naruto sometimes.” She confessed. “I had a feeling that crush he always proclaimed he had for me was just something he made up to take the attention off of them or to feel more included.” The green-eyed woman explained. “If it was an act, he sure was dedicated to it.” She huffed.

“Did you…do you think it’s true?”

 _“Do I think it’s true?”_ Sakura repeated. “If you’re talking about his crush on me, then yeah most likely. As far as him and Sasuke go…” she hesitated, glancing at Hinata who waited on her every word. “I believe it.”

“Oh.” Hinata whispered, sinking deep into the water till it lapped against her collar bones. Sakura began to feel guilty. She’d essentially confirmed her friend’s fears, but where she expected Hinata to start crying, she was calm. It kind of frightened the former Haruno, who waded to the side as naturally as she could to put more space between them.

“Hinata-chan just remember everything I said is just speculation and rumors. It was a different time back then and look at the two of us.” She pointed to her wedding ring. “There’s no way anything could’ve happened between them. They’re just best friends. Sasuke-kun is one of his precious people.” Sakura was going frantic, trying to think of something else to say. She wasn’t good at comforting others, that was TenTen’s expertise. She and Ino were good at pumping people up, and freeing them of their inhibitions.

“You’re right.” Hinata said. “You all are.”

Sakura blinked. _“N-nani?”_ Her brain did a weird faltering thing, like it was a malfunctioning computer. When she invited Hinata to go to the hot springs with her, she didn’t think it’d turn into some whole confessions time. She had every intention to relax with the other woman, one reason being that out of all their friends who were women, Hinata was the least exhausting and talkative, but it seems like she was mistaken there.

“Naruto-kun didn’t just have a crush on Sasuke-kun though. He loved him, a lot.”

“Hinata-”

Hinata noted the anxious expression on the pinkette’s face. “You’re probably worried about your marriage.”

“Hina-”

“Don’t be. Sasuke never loved him back in that way.” She reassured her.

“Hinata, stop.”

“Maybe he could’ve loved him if he let himself. He was probably afraid. Naruto’s love could be intense-”

_Slap._

Sakura panted, looking at Hinata with wide eyes. The dark-haired woman held a hand to her cheek that quickly began to redden into a hand mark from the slap she’d been dealt, her eyes threatening to water over beneath the shadows of her bangs. She sniffled and Sakura was flooded with shame.

“I’m sorry.” The Uchicha matriarch whispered, reaching out to heal Hinata’s cheek, the woman allowing her to do so. “I shouldn’t have done that. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just…” She trailed off, looking off to a random corner. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Hinata shook her head. “I shouldn’t have said anything. But it’s too late now, ne?”

Sakura’s chuckle lacked humor.

“I meant what I said though. Sasuke-kun doesn’t love Naruto like that, so please don’t worry.” Hinata said earnestly. “I don’t know him all that well, but I do know that. And I’m not sure if this would mean anything, but when you and Sasuke-kun married all those years ago, I saw the way he looked at you – especially when you weren’t looking. His feelings were real.”

Sakura genuinely smiled, the grin reaching her eyes. “Thank you.” Those words _did_ bring her some comfort. She pulled away from Hinata’s healed cheek, looking over it in satisfaction. “There we go…Hinata-chan?”

“U-un?”

“How are you so calm about all this?” Sakura asked, looking at her searchingly. “Don’t you feel lied to?”

Hinata mulled over the question, tracing the clouds of steam swiveling in the air toward the ceiling. “Naruto didn’t deceive me; I knew what I was getting myself into from the very beginning.” She smiled wryly at Sakura. “So please, don’t be mad at him.” Hinata stood from the hot spring tightening her towel around her body. “Come on, I think we have time to eat before we have to get back.”

After rinsing their bodies, and drying their hair, the two women walked to the concierge desk to request a room to be served food. They had a different air about them leaving than when they first came in, and Hinata seemed brighter, an easygoing smile on her face.

“You and I probably saved the world you know.” Sakura said, brushing her shoulders against the shorter woman’s. Confused, Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly.

“How so?”

“Say that those two did end up getting together back then. They most likely would’ve torn each other part.”

Absent of stubble and cleanly shaven, Naruto rubbed his jaw, while looking at his reflection in the hallway mirror. He wore a kimono the bathhouse owner was more than eager to gift him, and much to Shikamaru’s relief there wasn’t even a hint of orange on the fabric. He twirled in the mirror, taking in his appearance with satisfaction. It wasn’t something he’d usually wear outside of formal occasions, but it was comfortable and fit surprisingly well.

“Green is your color.” Shikamaru snarked, exiting the bathroom with a bag containing Naruto’s wet clothes.

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking the bag from him. “Are you talking about the kimono or my ruined shirt?” He peeked in the bag and shivered at the sight. “This one was my favorite too.”

“Don’t you have ten other shirts that are exactly the same?”

Naruto turned his nose up at him. “Yeah, and now, I have nine.” On their way to the bathhouse, he and Shikamaru were held up a family before they could step inside, the parents intensely requesting – one could say borderline threatening – that he’d hold their child and take a picture because their kid was a big fan. The kid was cute, but all the excitement at seeing their idol in person made them so nervous they blew chunks all over him, and it took all that he had to not get sick and throw up too.

They went to a private room Shikamaru reserved for food to be served to them, Naruto lightly humming an unknown tune and wiggling in place as he ate from the array of dishes on the kotatsu. Shikamaru chewed slowly, watching with amusement mixed with concern at the smaller man who scooped chopsticks full of noodles in mouth, flushed whiskered cheeks puffing up. Two empty bottles of cherry wine were stacked to the side against the wall, a third bottle close to being on its way in joining the others. He’d didn’t even get the chance to drink any before the blonde decided to help himself.

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked. Naruto slowed his chewing, nodding choppily. “You know if there’s anything you want to talk about, you can tell me, right?”

“If there’s anyone I’d talk to, it’d be you Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru paused in picking up a slice of sashimi at the blonde’s admission. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re my advisor after all.”

The Nara’s shoulder’s slumped, the man roughly tossing the sashimi in his mouth.

“And you’re one of my best friends.” Naruto added, lips quirking up at the cough escaping the brunette’s mouth. Shikamaru downed his tea in a single swallow, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. “Thank you for worrying about me, when you don’t have to.”

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow at that. “Of course, that’s what friends do. And, as your advisor I have to make sure our Hokage’s health doesn’t decline. I can’t have Lady Tsunade or Kakashi-san breathing down my neck. Plus, Hinata gets scary when it comes to you.” The bearded man grimaced, thinking of the usually gentle woman’s fury.

“Who would’ve thought after all these years there’d still be so much work to do.” Naruto chuckled tiredly. “I still don’t know how baa-chan and Kakashi-sensei did it.”

“Even before you became Hokage you were doing the work of one.” Shikamaru said thoughtfully. “I admired you for that when we were kids.” He admitted. “You always seemed to know what you wanted.”

“It’s easy to know what you want when you don’t have many options.” Naruto said.

He thought back to his childhood. This was something he’s noticed himself doing more often, particularly because he usually didn’t go out of his way to think about his youth, especially the years when he was kept in the orphanage. Those thoughts were reserved for late nights when he lied awake in bed or nodding off behind his desk at the Hokage Tower. Sometimes it was hard to think that he started living on his own at seven-years-old. He wasn’t left to his own devices of course, his fridge would be stocked with the basic necessities, and he was clothed, and by the time he was ten Jiji decided he was old enough to handle his own allowance. There were ANBU assigned to him to watch his every move, but this was most likely to ensure he didn’t cause trouble for anyone.

Naruto thought of Himawari, and he put down his chopsticks. She was turning eight in three weeks, her and Boruto's birthdays just a week apart. To imagine her or even Boruto being in his shoes…

Shikamaru looked at Naruto over his cup. “Are you saying if things were different you wouldn’t have chosen this path?” The taller man couldn’t imagine him being anything else but Hokage, but at the same time something about it always bothered him in the back of his mind. “What would you have chosen then?”

This question took Naruto off guard. He took a minute to think. Would he have chosen another path? For as long as he could remember, all he wanted to be was Hokage, but what else could he have been? Why did he never consider anything else?

He stared down at the single grain of rice left in his bowl.

_Ah._

Shikamaru watched Naruto with worry, considering the indescribable expression on the blonde’s face. “Naruto?” Was he too drunk.

“Back during my second year as Hokage, I had an interview in Amegakure. Do you remember?” Naruto asked.

Shikamaru dwelled on the question. “It was during your Peace Tour wasn’t it?”

“Un.” It wasn’t easy staying there, and nothing could prepare him for the grief he felt when stepping off the ship. It was the place where the old pervert was murdered by the Pains, but he bore no ill will to anyone there. He was too busy to even think long on Jiraiya because of how anxious he was about the reactions from the people of village. Pain was their god. A revered being who freed them from their previous Hokage, Hanzo’s, paranoia and borderline insanity. Konoha may have had bad blood with the village from the Second Shinobi War, but generally the people were not at fault for that. Upon Naruto’s departure, imagine his surprise when the village’s leader and war council gave him a box containing his old sensei’s remains. His hands had been shaking, and Ame’s Hokage looked concerned at first, his shinobi guards who were present getting tense and readying themselves just fight until the blonde threw his arms around the other man in deep gratitude. The press loved that.

“It was for a local talk show. The host asked me-

_The hostess Uehara Rei asked, hazel eyes glittering under the stage lights. They were in front of a live studio audience, consisting of those old and young who wore a range of expressions. Skepticism and wonder being a favorite among them, but halfway through the interview they grew more at ease in seeing how laidback and normal Konohagakure’s leader was._

_“Because we’re running low on time, would you be willing to answer a question from the audience Hokage-sama?” Uehara asked him. The audience was must’ve been as surprised as he was from the excited and confused murmuring they passed amongst themselves._

_“U-un. I don’t see why not.” The blonde chuckled nervously. This set off shouts from the guests who eagerly raised their hands and called out to the pair. Uehara beckoned over the nearby assistant stage manager and pointed in the direction of a young boy. Naruto thinks she meant for the manager to give it to the person behind him because when the boy was given the mic, incredulity flashed across the woman’s face, murder sparking in her eyes._

_“A-ano.” The boy’s voice wobbled._

_“Why don’t you tell everyone your name sweety.” Uehara suggested, quickly regaining her composure. Someone from the group he was sitting with patted his back encouragingly. Naruto gave him all his attention, smiling as warmly as he could._

_The boy nervously bowed and introduced himself “Yamauchi Jun.”_

_“What is your question Jun-kun?”_

_“Why did you want to become Hokage?” Jun blurted out. “You said earlier that it’s been your dream since you were a kid. So, why?”_

_Uehara made ‘oou’ing’ noise prompting the audience to do the same. “That’s a very good question, Jun-kun.” She reassured the boy. “I’m sure many people young and old would benefit from knowing the answer to that.” She said, turning to Naruto. “Well, Hokage-sama? What motivated you to become Hokage for so long? There must’ve been a very good reason.”_

“I told them a story about Ji-chan. That he was the very first person I looked up to because everyone in the village respected him and loved him. He was chosen to become Hokage but they acknowledged his ability to lead and protect. How people felt toward the old man was the exact opposite of how they felt toward me, so I wanted to be like him and work hard to achieve that goal.” Naruto explained, pouring sake into Shikamaru’s cup.

Shikamaru nodded gratefully and took a drink. “I’m guessing that isn’t the answer you wanted to give?”

Naruto shook his head. “Not exactly…It was really that I didn’t know the real answer at the time. I spent so long convincing myself that was the reason, I never bothered to think on it anymore.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I wanted to become Hokage because I wanted power. Not in a crazy power-hungry way like Kaguya or Madara-”

“Or Sasuke.” Shikamaru couldn’t help but interject.

Naruto chuckled, “or Sasuke.”

“So, what then?”

“I wanted to be seen.” The blonde stated matter-of-factly, resuming his food.

Shikamaru hummed. “I always wondered how long it’d take for you to realize this. I just thought it’d happen while you were old and grey, and you’d be succeeded by someone else, not when you’re still in office, and I’m your advisor.” He sighed. “What a drag.”

“E-eh?” Naruto went bug-eyed.

“Naruto-kun,” Shikamaru said. “You don’t want to do this anymore, do you?” He asked, to which Naruto knocked over a half empty bottle of cheery wine, spilling the alcohol on the other man’s lap. “Oi!”

“Shit! _Gomen, gomen_ ,” Naruto hurriedly got a lap cloth and crawled over to the brunette’s side to help clean up.

“It’s alright you don’t have to-”

“But I want to help!”

“You can help by cleaning the floor, not-”

“It’s staining your clothes! Temari-chan is going to kill us.”

“Watch where you’re touching me _baka_ -”

While the two struggled with each other there was a brief knock on the screen door. It slid open to reveal a kimono clad woman who worked at the bathhouse with Sakura and Hinata in tow. “Please pardon the intrusion…huh?”

Sakura had her arms crossed, looking at the tangled duo with a dry expression. Her hair was still wet from the hot spring but was tied back with a scrunchy. Hinata was flustered, her cheeks lightly flushing red.

“What are you two doing?” Sakura barked. Naruto paused in his movements, his hand hovering over Shikamaru’s crotch, the man’s pants riding low on his hips revealing his happy trail. Shikamaru looked embarrassed, pushing the Uzumaki away and scrambling back to fix his clothes.

The bath house employee seemed more intrigued than scandalized but bowed apologetically. “I’m sorry Nara-sama, Hokage-sama,” she said, raising her head. “Lady Hinata and Uchiha-san wished to eat, and we thought it’d be a good idea for them to join you both. We didn’t think there’d be any trouble.”

“Hinata-chan?” Naruto murmured, noticing his wife for the first time.

“There’s no trouble at all Takeda-san.” Shikamaru assured her. “And weren’t doing anything Sakura-chan, Naruto just drank a little too much.” He looked down at his stained pants. “Is there anything I could purchase to wear?”

“Y-yes, right away. I’ll also send someone in to clean up and take your orders.” Takeda wasted no time to escape, leaving the trio staring at each other comically.

Hinata cleared her throat, clapping her hands together. “So…what brings you two here?”

It was late into the evening, the sky a deep shade of midnight purple that washed over whatever was left of the melting colors of the fading sunset. The streetlamps were flickering on, as were the signs for various storefronts and the midday rush was giving way to the village nightlife. Hinata had her arm looped through her husband’s waving goodbye to Shikamaru who was lugging a drunk Sakura back to her home. If there was anything the pinkette learned from her former mentor, it was not being able to handle her liquor.

“Naruto-kun, I’ll meet you in front of your house tomorrow morning.” He said, wincing when Sakura drunkenly elbowed him in his side.

“Sounds good.” Naruto then remembered something. “Did Masami-chan get a chance to speak with you today?”

Shikamaru shook his head. “No, why?”

“Don’t let her know I told you this, but she’s resigning from her post.”

“Nani?!” Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, readjusting his grip on Sakura who whined at him to stop yelling. “Why? Did something happen?” The woman was doing so well, and if he said so himself, one of – if not the most competent of the junior staff that he’s ever mentored.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. “She had other options.”

He was hiding something, and that confused the Nara even more, but before he could ask what the blonde meant, Sakura shouldered him roughly, stumbling on her feet and falling into his chest. “Shikamaru-kun I have to get home~” she moaned. “I need to make dinner for Sarada-chan.”

Shikamaru began to sweat, trying to help her up. “Sakura-chan I don’t think you’re in any shape to handle a stove.”

Sakura lifted her head, the woman’s mood doing an immediate 180. “Huh?! J-just what are you trying to-” she paused, a muffled gagging noise escaping her, and she clutched on to the man’s shoulders, pressing her forehead back onto his chest. _Oh no._

 _“Oi! Shikamaru is that you?”_ A familiar woman’s voice shouted from nearby. Dread immediately filled him, his heart skipping a beat in fear at the sight of his wife accompanied by a miffed Shikadai carrying bags of groceries. His wife’s eyes were trained on Sakura who was unidentifiable from her angle due to her husband partially blocking her form, so to her they looked incredibly intimate. Her imagination was going wild and he could see the rage building inside of her.

 _What a drag._ He thought tiredly, preparing his ears for their impending argument. “Temari, my love I can explain,” he started, “Naruto, Hinata help me out here-” he squawked in betrayal at the empty spot where the pair once stood.

“Don’t try to drag Lord Seventh and Hinata-chan into this! They’re not even here to defend themselves, _bakayarou!_ ” She cussed storming closer, drawing the stares of onlookers. Their son was stunned, taking out his phone to begin recording, the action being caught by his father.

“Shikadai are you videotaping this?!” Shikamaru accused.

Sakura chose this as a good time to upheave the contents of her stomach on his feet, stumbling back from him and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Oblivious to what was happening, the Uchiha matriarch sighed in relief at the sudden clarity she felt whereas Shikamaru did a full body shiver at the feeling of her wet vomit between his toes, and his stomach started to turn.

“ _Gomen-ne_ Shikamaru-kun.”

Hiding several yards away on a roof, Hinata giggled and Naruto laughed at the brunette’s demise. The blonde felt a sense of karma given his friend's when he'd been thrown up on just hours prior. “I’ll give him a few days off, he deserves them.” He told her. “Let’s go while they’re not looking.”

“Hai.” She gently grabbed his hand, the pair taking a non-busy road going back to Lady Emiyo’s shop. The two walked in silence and thankfully weren’t recognized by the people who were out that night who were all too caught up with themselves and the people they were with. Naruto appreciated the cool April air, taking a deep inhale, his heightened senses picking up the many scents and smells of people and food, concentrating particularly on the citrusy floral scent that belonged to his wife and taking comfort in it.

“Arigatou.” Naruto suddenly said.

Hinata looked up at him curiously.

“For what?”

“For being a good mother, and a good wife.” He smiled warmly at her, the former Hyuuga’s heart skipping a beat at the sight. “I think I don’t thank you enough for that.”

Hinata blushed, maintaining eye contact with him until she couldn’t hold it anymore, staring down at her feet. A sweet smell tickled her nose, and despite having already ate, she unconsciously licked her lips. Not going unnoticed by Naruto, the blonde released her hand. Hinata blinked in confusion.

“What are you…”

“I’ll be back.” He patted her on the arms, running over to a stand.

“U-un.”

Naruto returned two a small bag, handing her two sticks of dango in a wax paper pouch. “Ta da!”

Hinata accepted them graciously, beaming at him. “What’s in there?” She was speaking about the bag.

“ _Manju_ and _dorayaki_ for Himawari-chan and Boruto-kun.” He answered, the woman taking his hand again as they continued on their path. “Boruto still likes dorayaki, right?” He asked, exhaling in relief when Hinata nodded.

The dango tasted sweeter than usual, and she wondered if it was because of how it was made or her good mood from dinner. The time she and Sakura spent together in the bathhouse wasn’t as relaxing as she wanted it to be, and she was a little appalled at herself for how she behaved, if not anxious. Sakura was Naruto’s friend first, not hers. What if she told him what was said between them? Then again, it’s not like Hinata had said anything wrong on her part, did she? And why would the pink haired woman go talking about it? She wasn’t like how she used to be at the Academy. Hinata internally groaned, looking at her husband who was devouring a red bean paste bun, and like clockwork her nerves calmed. Underneath the lights, dressed in the bathhouse-gifted kimono he looked radiant, in the night his almond eyes the shade of turquoise, accentuated by long pale lashes. She traced her gaze along the three whisker marks on his face, and his angular jaw to his plush pink lips. Naruto caught her staring, peering at her inquisitively.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, then his eyes going wide. “Oh no! Is it the dango?”

Hinata shook her head and laughed. “No, it’s really tasty. I just wanted to look at you is all.” She admitted, causing him to blush. “I’m glad you’re coming home early today, but did something happen?”

“Shikamaru thought it’d be a good idea to end the day earlier than usual.” He paused, “but I’m sure I’m going to pay for that tomorrow.” The man grimaced, imagining all the work he’d be dumped with the next day.

“Ah,” Hinata voiced. “Who’s ‘Masami-chan’?” She asked, recalling the name from his exchange earlier with the advisor. “Why is she leaving?”

“Eh? Oh, Kubo Masami is one of the junior staff in the tower.” He answered, thinking of the dark-skinned woman. “She works in Shikamaru’s department. We had a talk today, and she let me know about how she was feeling working there, and that she wanted other things.”

“All of a sudden?” Hinata was surprised. She’s never heard of anyone resigning from working for the Hokage entirely. Being demoted, fired, or killed in the line-of-duty, yes, but not choosing to step down from their position. For anyone to work in the tower it was highly competitive, and to work for the Hokage’s Office it was even harder. Whatever it was that made the woman resign, it must’ve been burdensome. “How unfortunate.”

“Unfortunate?” Naruto repeated, rolling the word around in his head. “I don’t think she sees it that way.” He recalled the way hidden tension had released itself from the white-haired woman’s body, and the small smile she had toward the end of their conversation. “She’s most likely relieved.” His voice sounded distant. “She was unhappy. Working in the tower wasn’t her dream.”

“I see…” Hinata trailed off. She tripped over her feet when without warning Naruto stopped walked walking, the sudden action almost causing a group of teens in shinobi behind them to fall. One of them, clearly the leader, instantly became irritated, turning on the pair and ready to give them a piece of his mind before a silver haired girl grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 _“Hideki-kun that’s the Hokage!”_ She whispered harshly. Upon realizing who they were, ‘Hideki’s’ aggressive posture dropped, and he hastily bowed with his other friends. “H-have a good night H-hokage-sama.” The girl stuttered on their behalf, some of the others nervously mumbling words along the same line before they hurried off.

Hinata sighed exasperatedly, frowning at her husband. She would’ve apologized but the interaction was so fast she couldn’t even get a word out. “Naruto-kun what did you do that for…Naruto-kun?”

She tilted her head at his genuinely horrified expression. “Naruto, what happened?” She reached out to him in worry and he grabbed her hand like it was a lifeline.

“Hinata, we’ve been married for over ten years. I’ve never learned what your dream is!”

“M-my dream?” She repeated, taken off guard. Naruto nodded, staring at her intensely and waiting for her answer. The lavender eyed woman couldn’t stop the peals of full body laughter, walking ahead of her husband who was frozen in a stupor. “It’s late and Himawari-chan is probably wondering where I am. She’ll be happy to see you.” She called to him over her shoulder.

Naruto ran to her side, whining out her name and making her laugh even harder. “Please, come on tell me.” The man begged, holding her hand again. “I’ll never be able to live this down."

Himawari was napping soundlessly when they arrived. She was curled up on a futon next to Lady Emiyo’s pillow throne, the ancient woman in deep concentration as she silently sewed embroidery. The artisan was blind in one eye, and sometimes complained of the stiffness from arthritis in her hands, but she never allowed it to stop her craft. One of her granddaughters had come over to wake the little girl, but Lady Emiyo shooed her away, calling for Kyo to hand the child off to her father. While Hinata gathered their things, Naruto felt a strange sensation, the hairs on his arms standing to attention. He tried to determine the cause only to be faced by Lady Emiyo staring at him impassively, not pausing in her stitching. He made an attempt to shake his head and clear the increasing fuzziness, but he was stuck and unable to look away as though he’d been caught in the Sharingan’s Eye of Hypnotism.

 ** _“Oi.”_** Kyuubi’s voice rumbled in the back of his mind, the demon’s hackles raising.

Hinata put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto-kun, are you ready?”

The trance ceased.

Naruto blinked rapidly, looking around the shop and daring to glance at Lady Emiyo who was consumed with her sewing, not even deigning them with a look like nothing happened. He adjusted Himawari’s sleeping form in his arms, hesitantly nodding. Kyo and his sisters saw them out, bowing and thanking them for their business, keeping their voices low to not disturb the smallest Uzumaki.

The blonde thought he’d melt from love when halfway home, Himawari awoke and at the sight of him threw her arms around him in pure joy and disbelief. His daughter chose to walk between them the rest of the way, barraging her father with questions and talking about what she did that day as she ate a red bean paste bun.

At home, Hinata made a quick dinner with leftovers for Boruto who came tiredly dragging his feet through the door at 7PM. He perked up at the smell of food and brightened further when seeing his dad in the living room with Himawari on his lap, father and daughter watching a children’s movie about a princess trapped in a crystal tower. The boy forced himself to look aloof, hands in his pockets, but made sure to make noise so the man would look at him.

“Nii-chan!”

“Boruto!”

Boruto scratched the back of his head, looking off into space. “ _Tadaima.”_ He grumbled. His pajama clad mother walked into the hall, wiping her wet hands on the apron tied around her waist. _“Okaerinisai.”_ She returned. “Go wash up, dinner is on the table.”

The boy restrained himself from running up the stairs and jumping in the shower. He didn’t want to seem eager about having his dad home, and the old man get the wrong idea. In his efforts, he hid his face so they wouldn’t see his contented smile, but his efforts were for naught as Hinata still caught a glimpse of it, but for his sake acted as though she saw nothing.

She peeked into the living room, husband and daughter going back to watching their movie, every now and then exchanging words back and forth.

 _“Kawaii.”_ She whispered, giggling to herself. “Himawari-chan, when the movie is over you go straight to bed. You have school in the morning.”

Himawari furrowed her eyebrows sadly. “But kaa-san. I want to spend more time with Otou-san.”

“I’m sure your tou-san is very tired from work too, but he’ll tuck you in and see you off to school in the morning,” Hinata looked at Naruto expectantly. “Right tou-san?”

Naruto spoke up, patting Himawari’s soft dark locs. “That’s right. Matter of fact, I’ll even drop you off at school.”

Himawari studied him skeptically, the action reminding him of someone, but he couldn’t place who. “Okay, deal.” She agreed. The television caught her attention again. “Ah tou-san look! You’re missing the best part.”

“Didn’t you say this is your first time watching this movie?”

“A-ah, I mean this part looks really good, let’s pay attention. _Shh._ ” She hushed him, making her father’s chest vibrate with laughter. Hinata smiled, going to the kitchen to clean up.

By the time Boruto dressed and finished his dinner, the movie was on the last thirty minutes and the family of four decided to watch it together. Hinata specifically chose the smaller couch to lay across so Boruto would be forced to either sit next to his father or choose the floor. It was funny watching him have the internal war with himself about which to choose, but in the end, he sat next to his dad, grumpily, but content. This didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto who was smart enough to make a fuss out of it and enjoy having his children close.

The younger blonde fell asleep against him, drool from the corner of his lip dampening Naruto’s night shirt and despite how gross it felt he found it endearing. Himawari was obviously sleepy but fought against it so she could use as much time possible to be with her dad. The girl yawned a fifth time that hour. “Put Himawari to bed, I’ll get Boruto to his.” Hinata whispered, gently looping her arm under their son’s. Naruto noticed the boy was just two or three inches shy from being as tall as she was – much taller than he’d been at that age. It wouldn’t be long until Boruto was his height, or taller.

“Tou-san will you stay with me until I fall asleep?” Himawari asked as they to her room, smilingly sleepily when he told her yes. She got into bed, sighing contentedly when he pulled the blankets over her, and sat on the floor. Naruto took in his daughter’s room, noting the little changes here and there, and the drawings she taped on the walls above her desk. They weren’t just childish scribbles; they were actually quite good…and familiar.

“Himawari-chan?” He whispered.

“Hmm?”

“What’s that?” He pointed at one sketch. Himawari blearily blinked to see what he was talking about.

“That’s Toneri-kun.”

Naruto tensed, repeating, _“Toneri-kun?”_

“Hai. He’s the guardian who lives on the moon. You fought him to save kaa-san, remember?” Her eyes widened. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Naruto shook his head, forcing himself to smile encouragingly at her. “It’s okay,” He assured her. “They’re very good. What about these?”

Himawari remained awake for the next ten minutes to explain her drawings to her father, unknowledgeable of the displeasure and concern he was feeling. He wouldn’t have thought anything of it if there hadn’t been drawings of people and scenery she couldn’t possibly have found in books or online. When he asked her how she was able to do this, it took some pressing before she told him about Lady Emiyo, and he immediately thought back to their earlier interaction in the old woman’s shop.

“Are you upset?” Himawari asked, her eyes falling shut.

“No, why would I be upset?” Naruto lied. “Did Lady Emiyo tell you that I would?”

Himawari didn’t answer, her breathing slowing to that of sleep. Unable to ask his daughter any more questions, Naruto went to the room he and Hinata shared, his wife already lying in bed, her back facing the door. He could tell by her heartrate and the sound of her breath she wasn’t asleep.

“Is she asleep?”

“Un. And Boruto?”

“Un.” She confirmed, turning to face him as he lay in bed. Under the cast of the moonlight filtering through the window, she looked beautiful as she always did. Her dark hair splayed across their high thread count pillows, and soft lilac eyes luminous. The pajamas she wore were traded in for a loose-fitting yukata, that was casually tied, exposing her milky legs and the tops of her generous breasts, the single mole he knew to be between its valley remaining hidden. Motherhood further matured her, slightly thickening her waist but also widening her hips, and although she no longer was an active jounin, she sometimes trained, and the muscle memory was still there. To any straight man and some women, she would’ve been a vision, like a mirage of water in barren desert, but no such reaction came from him. There was no attraction, lust, or desire, just _him_ and she expected nothing more.

Instead of being ravaged, Hinata was covered by their blankets with care, deceptively slim calloused fingers tucking strands of hair behind her ear by. Husband and wife laying face to face, taking each other in.

_“How are you so calm about all this?”_

_“Don’t you feel lied to?”_

“Earlier you asked me what my dream is,” Hinata murmured. “Do you still want to know?”

Naruto faltered, nodding enthusiastically. “Please?”

“Since I was a little girl, my dream was to marry you one day.” She confessed, relishing in his shock. Sakura was right, the blonde _was_ painfully oblivious.

“M-me?”

“Hai.” She put her fingers on his lips. _“Naruto-kun, aishiteru.”_ She said this so warmly it made his heart skip a beat at how genuine it was. “I’ve already fulfilled my dream, and it makes me so happy.”

In that moment, Naruto felt so incredibly small and exposed at her words and the way she looked at him. It should’ve made him feel uncomfortable or ashamed because he couldn’t return her feelings back. He couldn’t worship her or love her the way he should have as her husband. The blonde felt underserving of her love, and he felt like a fraud, but he also felt safe. This strange relationship – no, partnership of theirs is one he doesn’t think would be possible had he been with anyone else. She could’ve had anyone, multiple people expressed interest in her, but she chose him, as she always did since the very beginning. He thought of Toneri and the rejection he faced from his now-wife. The celestial would've given her everything she needed and desired. 

“Are you sure this is enough?” He hesitated.

Hinata hummed. “I think you should ask yourself that question.” She ran a hand through his hair, appreciating the new length. “Is this enough for you, or is it too much?” There was no animosity in her tone. “Love makes us do stupid things, like going great lengths for someone even when they may not do the same. It blinds us from the truth, but it also helps us see more clearly. I can tell you’re hurting, Naruto-”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Naruto interrupted her fiercely, startling the woman. “I’m staying, right here with you and the kids. No matter what.”

 _Baka._ “I know you won’t.” He was stupidly devoted, and honorable to a fault, and she was the same. 

In this life, there was no one else more suited for Naruto than Hinata. They were like two pieces from separate puzzles that by some miracle managed to fit, and create a rare image that was seen once every few lifetimes. 

_Somewhere on the Moon..._

**“Oh-ho spying, are we?”** Otsutsuki Urashiki purred.

Otsutsuki Toneri released his sensory chakra, leaping backwards to evade rubble and put distance between himself and the celestial who shot down through the Moon branch’s palace ceiling. The two clan members sized each other up, Urashiki’s posture relaxed and unthreatened like he hadn’t invaded the other man’s home and they instead were catching up like old friends. Being blind, Toneri couldn’t tell what he looked like, but could sense the other celestial being’s imposing power. He didn’t want to admit it, but he wasn’t on the same level.

“Found you, Otsutsuki Toneri-kun~” Urashiki teased, putting a hand on his hips. “You’re quite good at this game of hide and seek, cousin.”

Toneri frowned distrustfully, trying to think of a way to buy more time. “Are you sure we can’t play another?”

“Unfortunately for you, I’ve grown tired of our game. It was fun at first, but I was getting a little annoyed.”

“So what? Are you going to kill me?” Toneri asked, bracing himself for their imminent fight. “I always thought the fate of the Otsutsuki Clan would end with me.”

Urashiki tsked. “The main family has strict rules against killing our own, even if they’re from _your_ line. So, as much as it’d give me pleasure to paint this rock with your blood, I’m afraid even I won’t get away with it.” He cruelly smirked. “Be grateful such things applies to a treacherous fool like yourself.”

 _Main family?_ Toneri thought.

So, there were others. “If the main family exists, why did they forsake us for a thousand years?” He challenged.

Urashiki ignored his question. “We’ve been observing this galaxy for quite some time as it’s shown great promise to farm. And that means we’ve been watching you too.” He revealed. “To think after all you endured with the intent of mating that Hyuuga woman-”

Toneri tensed at the mention of Hinata.

“-you’d be here on this abomination of a rock with your tail tucked between your legs, risking your life for those filthy destructive apes.” The Otsutsuki spat to the side in disgust. “It shames me to share blood with such a derelict.”

“You’ve just shown yourself,” Toneri vociferated, his tone venomous. “What do you know of that planet? Nothing!” He made a dash toward Urashiki, who was amused and undaunted by his cousin’s efforts.

“Yes…we don’t.” 

Toneri was forced to a stop by Urashiki’s chakra rod that evolved into a whip, attaching itself to the younger man’s back, rendering him immobilized. “That’s why we were dispatched.”

He made a strangled nose. “We?” There was more than one of them here? He wasn’t able to activate his chakra, but before he only sensed Urashiki and no one else had spoken yet. They weren’t on this celestial body. That could only mean-

Urashiki tilted his head, surveying Toneri up close like he was a grasshopper he’d caught with some string. “I can’t tell all my secrets. There’s some fun in a little mystery.” He laughed humorously. “I know you gave something to that old bat on Earth. Whatever it is, it will all be for naught. Nothing can save them from the darkness.” He dropped a sealed box to the ground, triggering its ninjutsu. Toneri followed the noise and found his foot growing cold, the frost traveling up his steadily traveling up his leg in the cloud of smoke.

He knew what this was.

“A Time Freeze?” He whispered to himself in disbelief. Urashiki stepped back to observe his work with faux humbleness.

The celestial being couldn’t help but rub salt into the wound “Don’t worry foolish cousin. Just enjoy the Palace of the Dragon King for the next ten thousand years.” He chuckled, preparing a portal.

The frost was creeping up Toneri’s chest toward his shoulders.

“Stop!”

It reached his neck, his breathing beginning to suffer as he struggled in vain.

“Don’t!” He choked out.

Urashiki’s grinning face fading into nothingness was the last thing Toneri saw. His final sentient thought was of the former heiress who was fast asleep in her bed, ignorant to the horrors to come. The sands of the time turners that was her life and the hundreds of millions of others poured faster to their inevitable end. 

Drawing at a table in class, Uzumaki Himawari suddenly stopped coloring to stare out the window at the sky. Simultaneously her brother Boruto did the same. He was trekking through the woods with Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konoharamu, stopping in his tracks to cup a hand over his throbbing eye and look toward the moon hidden behind the tall surrounding trees. Konoharamu called out to him to not fall behind, warning of bandits or other strange things that could be lurking, yet the blonde couldn't be moved. His thoughts were consumed by his stupid old man, making him get a feeling he's never felt about him before. Immense worry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Characters Mentioned for Plot (in order of appearance):  
> Kubo Masami - junior staff at the Hokage's Office who resigns after being caught by Naruto and realizing working there isn't what she wanted.  
> Watanabe Ichigo and Eguchi-san - representative of wealthy business investors.  
> Murayama-san - representative of using empty spaces to build homes and other structures for the community.  
> Kawasaki Hitomi - the snitch with the big boobs and nice nails.  
> Takenaka Kyo - grandson of Lady Emiyo, a master artisan in her craft of tailoring. He helps run the family owned shop with his sisters and mother.  
> Takeda-san - bathhouse employee.  
> Lady Emiyo - How old is she? (More than) Old enough. Master artisan and story teller.  
> Hideki-kun - short tempered chuunin.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post updates at least twice a month. I'm open to feedback, so let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading *smooches*


End file.
